


My Inspiration

by S_Seishin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal Tower Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, I just wanted to write some cute, M/M, More of a compilation of short stories for the Crystal Tower quests, Short Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Seishin/pseuds/S_Seishin
Summary: After being given a tip from an Outlandish Man in Mor Dhona, Ruki'a Nelhah finds himself helping out scholars who are studying the Crystal Tower. With this he meets a miqo'te that catches his interest. His name was G'raha Tia.
Relationships: G'raha Tia/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short drabbles about the Warrior of Light, Ruki’a Nelhah and his interactions with G’raha Tia during the Crystal Tower questline. 
> 
> I’m dividing this per raid, covering what happens in between those dungeons.

"My name is G'raha Tia. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Warrior of Light!"

The male miqo’te who just introduced himself as G’raha Tia reached out a hand to shake with Ruki’a. Gold eyes blinked and looked away; he reached out to shake his hand to only hold out for almost a split second before letting go.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Y-you can just call me Ruki'a.” There was a nervous tang in his voice.

Even with all the social interaction Ruki’a has had during his adventures in Eorzea he still feels awkward meeting up with new people and it takes him time to get used to them.

"Ruki'a… It has a nice ring to it."

G'raha notices Ruki'a looking away; his eyes focused on Cid Garlond.

“For someone who has slain primals and has saved Eorzea you can’t seem to look at me eye to eye.”

G’raha had a huge grin on his face while looking at a flustered Ruki’a. He was proud to have led the Warrior of Light in a wild goose chase around the Twelveswood to find water aethersand. It really looked like he had a lot of fun just from the tone of his voice to the way he jumped down to reveal himself. G’raha Tia was really something.

Ruki’a couldn’t look at the other male miqo’te straight in the eye. He kept his eyes focused on Cid who was busy making the Elemental Fangs so they could have access to the Crystal Tower. 

_How did I get myself in a situation like this?_

This all began after receiving a tip from an Outlandish Man who seemed to be eager to share information about the Crystal Tower with the Warrior of Light.

Everyone knew who he was by now and it wasn’t unusual for him to be tapped on the shoulder by strangers and being asked to do this and that. It was hard for him to ignore favors from people, especially since he is now the Warrior of Light.

It still felt unreal to him that he is being called the Warrior of Light, the Savior of Eorzea. He was used to being a mere wanderer in the Twelveswood after he was no longer needed by his family. He survived alone all these years worrying only of himself but now after having to bear the title of Warrior of Light he has more than himself to carry on his shoulders. 

It honestly made him a little more anxious about failing. Failure is not an option.

“Don’t mind him. He is just excited to meet the Warrior of Light and probably just wants you to notice him.”

Rammbroes let out a hearty laugh, Cid chuckled a little in the background.

“I-I’m probably not what you expected.”

Ruki’a chuckled a little nervously; his eyes still haven’t made contact with G’raha. He still wasn’t used to meeting other male miqo’te. Male Keepers of the Moon like himself were scarce in the Twelveswood. Only recently he has met more male miqo’te like himself; most of them being Seekers of the Sun like G’raha. It still fascinates him how different their cultures are, having seen the patriarchal society of the U clan as opposed to the matriarchal society he was born and raised in.

“I never expected the Warrior of Light to be such a soft spoken fellow. I expected this tough guy who was able to face a who Garlean army with no fear and beat them with a stroke of his cane.” G’raha spoke in a sing song manner.

G’raha couldn’t help but inch a little closer to the other male miqo’te. Ruki’a’s ears twitched a bit as he felt his personal space being closed in; his feet were ready to zip him away but he fought to try to keep them firmly on the ground. He turned his head and made eye contact with G’raha since first meeting him a few moments ago. The red head’s grin grew as he finally has the attention of the Warrior of Light.

It was now that Ruki’a noticed G’raha’s eyes. One was a nice shade of cyan while the other was red, an unusually vibrant shade of red. It was… beautiful. He found himself staring.

“I see you like the view.” G’raha teased.

Of course he noticed.

Ruki’a flushed and waved his hands frantically.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare.” He began to fidget his hands to try to ease the tension he was feeling. “I-I…”

“And they’re done! Aren’t they a sight of beauty.”

Cid ushered everyone to look at the fangs that he has recreated. Everyone eagerly approached his station; G’raha nearly wanting to leap in front of the former Garlean to examine the fangs closely.

Ruki’a took a breath of relief. 

_Thank you Cid._

“These look amazing! This will definitely help propel Project NOAH forward!” G’raha continues on about his excitement to set foot inside the Allagan structure.

If there is one thing Ruki’a is beginning to find interesting about G’raha Tia it is his passion. He couldn’t help but stare at G’raha again while the other was busy talking about what they could possibly find and discover inside the tower.

_I shouldn’t really point out his eyes. That seems rather rude. We just met… And besides, to him I’m probably just the Warrior of Light. I'm just here to help Project NOAH._

"Imagine the possibilities! What are we waiting for? Let’s move forward towards the Crystal Tower!" G’raha’s tail waved around in his excitement.

_He really is passionate._

Cid and G’raha lead the way, Ruki’a right behind them can’t help but stare at G’raha while they walked closer to towards the Crystal Tower.

_His drive is really inspiring._


End file.
